bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia
Amelia is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 4. Coming into the game her initial loyalty was towards Alex and Whisk as they formed an alliance called leyendas latinas. Outside of that she connected with Tessa, Sex and Amby. Throughout the game Amelia experienced tons of bad luck starting with the gambler veto. When Celeste used the gambler veto on herself, the replacement nominee was a houseguest drawn at random, which happened to Amelia. She ended up sitting on the block next to one of her closest allies, Whisk. Luckily for her, she developed a lot of good relationships in the house and people decided to keep her over Whisk. She found herself on the block again during Aguy's HOH, however, her connections in the house kept her in. However, as the cycles went by Amelia kept trying to put her eggs into other baskets by talking with Chicken, Pody and Kevin. Houseguests began to talk and realized the social threat that Amelia actually was. During the season there was tension between her and Matt and although Amelia tried to reach out to him, Matt did not trust her. This ultimately caused Amelia to end up on the block during the double eviction when Matt won the HOH. After not winning the veto, although she tried her best to campaign and had her allies Tessa and Sex also campaigning for her, there was just a lot of houseguests who knew how good her social game was and how dangerous she would be if she remained in the game. She became the first member of jury. Amelia was voted by the spectators to enter the VIP room she decided to choose the caption "roll the dice" which granted her the Titanium Power of Veto. This allowed her to remove a nominee from the block, but a houseguest at random would be responsible for making the replacement nominee. She was only able to use it at the next three veto ceremonies, and she ended up not using it. She also was in the running for AFP. Amelia returned in Big Brother 5. Out of the other all stars she had the lowest placement her first season and she wanted to change up her game-play in hopes of out placing her last season. She wanted to reduce her threat level by laying low and building strong relationships to carry her to the jury portion of the game. However, things did not go according to plan. Not only did she win the first HOH, but she upset a lot of the houseguests by nominating Kevin, who many had a good relationship with. An hour into the game she created an alliance called Skinny Cult with 7 other houseguests. Members in this alliance felt she did not take what they wanted into consideration and so they planned on keeping Kevin even though Amelia wanted him to go. After Amelia found out their plan she asked Liam to use the POV on Larry and she put up JP who was in the Skinny Cult alliance. This blew the house up completely and made a lot of people angry at her. Although the majority alliance fell a part she was in another alliance that she trusted more. The eyes alliance consisted of the Vindictive Viper duo (Marina and Robin) as well as her and her duo Ryan. Ryan was her number one in the game and they were known as The Ding Dongs. After Ryan asked Amelia to give Celeste a chance, she grew closer and closer to her. Although Ryan was her number one, she made a final 2 with Celeste and wanted to take her as far as she could. She had an alliance with her as well as two other houseguests, Liam and Blake, known as the Blac Plague. Despite being a massive target, she continued to survive week after week as she had developed strong bonds with a lot of the houseguests. Amelia’s main issue was because they trusted her so much, when she betrayed them, they were extremely hurt and when they were evicted it left a bitter taste in their mouth. Eviction after eviction it seemed every houseguest who left blamed Amelia for their eviction and told the house that she needed to be targeted. This however, turned out working in Amelia’s favour as people felt that the jury hated her so much that they would never vote for her, thus houseguests did not view her as a threat to win the game. Outside her alliances, Amelia also had a good relationship with Larry. Larry viewed Amelia as his number one and genuinely enjoyed talking to her. During the double eviction when Larry wanted to evict Ryan, Amelia was able to talk him out of it, which helped her closest ally stay in the game. Amelia was able to secure the final 4 HOH guaranteeing her spot in the final 3. She really wanted Ryan and Celeste with her in the final 3, but unfortunately for her Blake won the final POV, meaning one of Ryan or Celeste would be evicted. Despite loving Celeste and wanting to make final 2 with her, Ryan was her ding dong and she really wanted to make final 2 with him for once as they had played orgs together in the past. However, Blake felt Ryan was the bigger threat and evicted him. Going into the final 3, Amelia not only wanted to secure her spot in the finale by winning the finale HOH but she also wanted to have the power to take Celeste with her. She did just that as she won both part 1 and part 3 of the HOH and made Blake the last jury member. Her and Celeste not only became the first all female finale 2, but one of them was becoming the first female winner of the series. Amelia was unsure of whether or not the jurors would hold on to their bitterness or whether they would respect the game she played. In a very close 5-4 vote, Amelia became the first female winner of the series. She was also in the running for AFP. Biography Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Amelia is the first female winner of the series. *Amelia has the record for most competition wins among women with 7. *Amelia is tied with Matt for most HoHs in a single season, 5. *Amelia is tied with Ryan as the most nominated winner in BBD Awards with 13. ** She is the most nominated Hispanic player, and Hispanic woman. ** She is the most nominated 11th placer. References Category:Season 4 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:Season 5 Houseguests Category:11th Place Category:Winner Category:Hispanic Contestants Category:Female Contestants